


The Remaking of Hacker and Edgelord...

by OneWord



Series: To The Moon and Back [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, choicest, saecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWord/pseuds/OneWord
Summary: ..Into TO THE MOON AND BACK.Please see details inside if interested. Will be updated as I progress in the new series.





	1. General Information

* * *

Introduction 

* * *

I will now be using this space as a way to keep track of the new series. I will have the updating schedule posted here as well as other details.

Also, for every part of the series I complete, I will add notes here about the chapter(s). Such notes will include why I added certain scenes, why I wanted the story to go a certain direction, and so on then so forth. As a sample for the notes you can expect to find here, I added a few generic ones below.

  * I will not be following the storyline from V or Ray's routes.
  * I am following the Secret Endings 1 & 2, which means Rika is still sent away and V is still dead.
  * Scenes from the original series will still be included in the new one.



* * *

 Warnings

* * *

 Other than the obvious twin incest, there are other things I want to make clear about my series. I do not want you readers to become invested in this story only to be disappointed by the writer's preferences not matching up with yours. 

It's human and that's okay. So please save yourself some heartache and turn away if any of these points bother you:

  * V and Rika



There is a reason why I am following the original storyline and that is because V is dead. I just...hate him. I hate both of them. But you, dear living person, I do not hate. So if you happen to love V or Rika, then please know I support that and I do not want to shame you. Neither do I want you to force yourself to continue with a story that is unforgiving with character/s you love.

  * Religion



Saeyoung, even at the end of the original storyline, remained a devout(-ish?) catholic and I want to stay true to this part of his identity. I, myself, am an [agnostic atheist](https://www.quora.com/What-is-the-difference-between-atheism-and-agnostic-atheism) but--unlike with V and Rika--I don't want this personal belief to affect my writing. Thus, I want to keep Saeyoung catholic and I truly hope I do that justice.

* * *

 Series Plan

* * *

Originally, this series was supposed to span a 52-week plan. 

As of one week later, I decided to create a new plan that doesn't involve me sleeping three hours a night and hating myself. So here it is! :D

  * I will still post weekly, but instead of posting by a chapter basis, I will go by section basis.



Meaning, I will figure out how many scenes I want to put in one Part, then separate them into sections that will total up to at least 4,000. That number seems to hit my sweet spot of writing consistency that's wedged between writer's block and writer's procrastination.

  * However! That means making realistic changes to my writing technique. 



Once I enter a new part of the series, I will take one week to plan out the plot, as well as draft out the dialogue. For that reason, the first chapter of a new series will only be around 1,000 words. 

At this point, I will have a better idea on the length of the series Part and be able to give a posting schedule. Speaking of which...

 


	2. Posting Schedule

  **PART ONE | INFINITY AND BEYOND**

  * Chapter 1



_17 June 2018_

Saeyoung tends to Saeran after their mother burnt a cigarette into Saeran's arm. It's fitting that the twins preface the new year by realizing just how different their other half has become.

  * Chapter 2



_24 June 2018_

Saeyoung takes Saeran out of the house in the dead of the night to start off their New Year's celebration together.

  * Chapter 3



_1 July 2018_

The travel to their destination is filled with just as much change as the time spent in their destination. Saeyoung and Saeran have a jump start on their new year by reforming their relationship and making new promises.


	3. Saeyoung's Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Treat each other well, you guys! I hope your year has been treating you with hope. 


End file.
